Comme un beau diable
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. Chloé est à l'hôpital, avec une balle dans l'épaule. Attendant qu'elle se réveille, Lucifer ronge son frein à côté d'elle, en proie à des sensations tout aussi inconfortables qu'inédites.


_Bonjour à tou(te)s,_

 _Joy était curieuse de ce texte que j'avais tenté d'écrire le mois dernier. Je l'ai repris et retravaillé jusqu'à l'écœurement, en éliminant je le crains, une bonne part de romance. Je tente faire une sorte d'état des lieux psycho de Lucifer et surtout Chloé au moment de leur rencontre. Ce texte ne contient pas de spoils à proprement parler, juste la façon dont j'imagine les choses. Mais mon OC pourrait à l'avenir s'avérer vite OOC quand il pointera fatalement le bout de son nez. Mais soyons fous, postons quand même, cette vision idéalisée du "fils prodigue"... Les dialogues de la dernière partie sont traduits de l'épisode 1._

* * *

 **COMME UN BEAU DIABLE  
**

Elle a les yeux clos depuis ce qui lui a semblé des heures.

Jusqu'à s'user les rétines, il fixe les contours de son visage pâli aux traits creusés qu'il connaît maintenant presque par cœur. Il trouve assez agaçant de la voir ici immobile, alors qu'il a tant envie de lui parler. Le sens de la répartie de la jeune femme le désennuierait de cette longue attente, peut-être vaine.

Peut-être en a-t-il profité pour la dernière fois aujourd'hui et que tout va finir ici d'une minute à l'autre ? Les humains tendent à mourir pour un rien. L'idée d'un tel gâchis l'agace et Lucifer joue avec ses doigts pour calmer son impatience croissante et sa frustration. Comment le Destin pouvait-il être aussi mesquin ? Lui présenter ce genre d'énigme faite femme… et la lui retirer aussitôt ?

D'ordinaire, le côté éphémère des humains ne l'atteint pas mais là, il se demande s'il va devoir rester encore longtemps dans cet hôpital empestant le désinfectant et la peur, vissé à sa chaise, avec l'équivalent d'une enclume de dix kilos très inconfortable qui lui broie l'estomac. A la vérité, il a bien une idée sur la façon dont un gentil massage, prodigué par les deux Brittany en tenue d'Eve, pourrait bien l'aider à se sentir mieux, mais le désir ridicule de la voir ouvrir les yeux à la toute première seconde, l'emporte. C'est perturbant.

En tout et pour tout, il n'a pas passé plus de quelques heures auprès d'elle à l'observer chercher un meurtrier mais elles lui ont suffi pour découvrir un fait sans précédent dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Cette créature n'est pas sensible à son pouvoir de persuasion.

Depuis que le monde est monde, lorsqu'il le demande, les gens lui révèlent leurs désirs les plus sombres et les plus secrets, sans pouvoir résister ni lui mentir. Ce don lui sert à savoir quelle sentence appliquer pendant le séjour infernal des pécheurs. Pour certains, il doit réitérer la question au moins une fois, mais ils avouent tout. Et ils ont _tous_ quelque chose à avouer. Aucun n'est totalement pur, à l'exception de quelques enfants très préservés.

Or le lieutenant, qui est loin d'être encore une enfant, n'a non seulement rien avoué, mais s'en est tirée avec une boutade sans avoir le moins du monde conscience de sa prouesse. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle a réagi comme si elle le trouvait simplement trop curieux et n'entendait pas dire quelque chose d'aussi personnel à un inconnu. L'orgueil de Lucifer en est pincé mais il s'est bien gardé de dévoiler sa stupéfaction en se contentant de sourire largement avec incrédulité. Parce que ça ne se produit _jamais_.

Cet événement, anodin en apparence, bouleverse considérablement l'ordre surnaturel des choses. Il se considère lui-même comme un spécialiste en la matière, si ce n'est de toute éternité, du moins depuis quelques millénaires. Un rebelle jusqu'à l'os, méprisant sans fin l'ordre ennuyeux imposé par la pensée unique de son Père… et par sa toute-puissance. Alors, bien que ténue, cette anicroche ne manque pas de l'interpeller. Comment cela a-t-il pu simplement être ? Comment cette simple mortelle pouvait-elle faire ce genre de choses, si délicieusement provocantes, au nez et à la si célèbre barbe de son Paternel, et avec tant d'innocence ? La réponse la plus probable à cette question lui procure un peu d'inconfort mais une part de lui se refuse à l'envisager. Il ne connaît pas encore la puissance du Déni.

Avec agacement, il se lève pour partir, lassé toute cette étrange pression intérieure mais se sent légèrement vaciller. Pendant qu'il la domine de toute sa haute taille, venus de nulle part et sans rapport apparent avec les pensées qui le taraudent, deux souvenirs récents et presque similaires viennent l'assaillir. La vision des corps de deux femmes blondes gisant ensanglantées au sol. Il pince les lèvres et les humecte avec un rictus étrange en la circonstance. La culpabilité ne fait pas non plus partie de son vocabulaire.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Delilah était morte dans ses bras et de façon très inattendue. Bimbo aux yeux hantés à l'extérieur, elle était au fond, ce qu'il lui répugnait d'appeler "une chic fille". Il avait une réputation à tenir mais clairement, ce qu'il avait fait pour elle prouvait assez que son séjour ici l'avait quelque peu ramolli. Accepter de favoriser sa carrière de chanteuse en jouant de ses contacts sans presque aucune contrepartie, était vraiment très libéral de sa part... Le soir où elle était morte, son album caracolait en tête des charts. Elle avait voulu l'inviter pour le remercier, à dîner d'abord et sans doute à d'autres plaisirs infiniment charnels ensuite, car ses yeux luisaient de reconnaissance et de promesses. A strictement parler, il était exactement de l'humeur la plus légère et la plus badine, flirtant sans complexes avec elle en se dirigeant vers son night-club. Elle était appuyée contre lui pour le remercier quand elle avait appris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'exiger quoi que ce soit de plus d'elle, remettant le sort de la chanteuse entre ses propres mains. Tandis qu'il savourait son plaisant contact chaleureux avec ce qui ressemblait assez à une forme de tendresse, la minute d'après, ils étaient victimes d'une fusillade...

Lui s'était relevé, l'immortalité ayant quelques avantages, mais pas elle. Ce n'était plus qu'un grotesque cadavre désarticulé, criblé de balles sur le bitume froid et ce simple fait par sa brutalité et par la frustration qu'il avait suscité, avait fait surgir en lui des envies de violence issues d'un autre âge.

Mais entravant son appétit de vengeance et sa détermination à faire payer le tireur, la police était arrivée sur les lieux en un rien de temps.

C'était comme ça qu'il avait été mis inopinément en présence du lieutenant Decker. Il l'avait trouvée impressionnante, intrigante, et d'une beauté presque déplacée dans cet environnement dur, fait de sirènes agressives, de lumières aveuglantes, d'uniformes affairés, de cordons de sécurité dérisoires… et de questions crétines. Là où les autres flics sautaient allègrement à des conclusions hâtives de règlement de compte lié à la drogue, elle seule semblait l'avoir cru quand il avait dit que rien n'était un tant soit peu _plausible_ dans ce scénario. Le premier surpris de sa propre réaction, Lucifer avait eu envie de trouver le vrai commanditaire ayant tout orchestré derrière celui qui avait pressé la détente. Il avait ses propres méthodes pour obtenir des informations utiles - elles ne s'embarrassaient pas de morale ou de l'orthodoxie, mais après tout, qui aurait pu soupçonner le Diable d'être très à cheval sur des sujets pareils ?

A force de les appliquer et à son grand plaisir, son chemin avait recroisé très rapidement celui du lieutenant chargé de "son" enquête… Cette femme ne souriait jamais et le regardait comme une nuisance tenace. Une seule chose l'avait impressionnée pourtant : qu'il soit présent avant elle chez de potentiels suspects. Avec réticence, elle avait accepté de "mettre en commun leurs ressources", bien qu'elle ait seulement reconnu vouloir l'avoir à l'œil. Il n'avait rien contre. Car même impossible à dérider et avec un piètre sens de l'humour, cette implacable _working girl_ au visage pur restait un enchantement pour la vue.

Fonctionner en tandem directement sur le terrain leur avait permis de découvrir que c'était Jimmy Barnes, le manager de Delilah, qui était le cerveau de l'opération. Lucifer devait reconnaître qu'il s'était extraordinairement amusé. Pour lui l'enquête n'avait été qu'un prétexte à la suivre partout, confirmer des hypothèses, faire parler des témoins et à se répandre en un incessant badinage. Elle n'entrait jamais dans son jeu, mais la façon dont elle le regardait sérieusement, en lui demandant _son avis_ sur les indices qu'ils trouvaient, agissait étrangement sur Lucifer. Ok la plupart du temps, elle devait être juste en train de penser tout haut, mais quand ses grands yeux bleus interrogateurs rencontraient les siens, une sensation inconnue se déployait au milieu de sa poitrine, une sensation étrange qu'il hésitait à qualifier d'agréable et qui le laissait interdit... Puis, toutes leurs preuves se mettant enfin à converger en un laps de temps court qui le ravissait, le moment de l'interpellation était enfin arrivé.

Lucifer voulait en être pour une raison qui le laissait obscurément mécontent : c'était justement _lui_ qui avait présenté Delilah à Barnes pour faire décoller sa carrière, c'est comme ça que ça marchait. A l'instar d'un génie de la lampe fort peu philanthrope, le Diable exauçait certains vœux mais qui n'étaient pas gratuits. Barnes lui était redevable d'un service, il l'avait donc sollicité. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu ce tour pris par les événements et au fond de lui se sentait comme "doublé" par le manager. Barnes n'avait aucun droit de punir Delilah. Punir c'était son créneau à lui. Lucifer avait beau avoir démissionné bruyamment, cette fois, il avait eu envie de rempiler.

Quand le duo avait rejoint le studio d'enregistrement pour pincer Jimmy, les choses avaient assez vite dégénéré au-delà de ce que l'inexpérience de Lucifer avait anticipé. Bien inutilement, le lieutenant s'était inquiétée de le voir s'approcher toujours plus du suspect armé et menaçant, elle avait dégainé et fait feu au premier clic de la sécurité de l'arme. Résultat ? Une balle dans l'épaule. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Il ne craignait rien !

Mais depuis, inexplicablement, le Déchu revoit sans cesse le moment où elle s'est effondrée et où il s'est précipité aussitôt vers elle… Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé durant ces longues secondes d'éternité alors qu'elle haletait par terre, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et rivés aux siens - et dans des circonstances infiniment moins plaisantes que celles qui lui venaient plus naturellement à l'esprit ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé quand Jimmy, même blessé et à terre, avait vidé son chargeur dans le dos mutilé de l'ange ? Terrassé par une douleur très inhabituelle au moment des impacts, Lucifer s'était abattu maladroitement sur elle, empêchant aussi qu'elle ne reçoive d'autres balles. Dans ses yeux affolés, il lisait la peur, la surprise, le choc, et peut-être une subtile touche d'embarras de leur soudaine proximité physique involontaire. Dans un souffle, il a fait cette promesse insensée à la femme blessée qu'il venait de protéger : _je reviens tout de_ _suite_ … Jimmy avait passé un sale quart d'heure en profitant gracieusement d'un petit avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait en Enfer… et y avait laissé sa raison.

Et maintenant, en repensant à tout ça, il croit qu'il a trouvé la raison de sa présence persistante dans cette chambre d'hôpital. S'il est encore ici, c'est parce que le Diable respecte toujours ses promesses. Que vaudraient ses célèbres pactes s'il venait à y manquer ? Si elle ouvrait les yeux et ne le trouvait pas, il serait parjure. Cela aurait été très mauvais pour ses affaires.

.

* * *

Chloé Decker n'est pas gravement blessée. La balle ayant traversé l'épaule, elle aura une cicatrice. Pourtant, alors que ses jours ne sont pas réellement comptés, elle semble considérer l'option de _ne pas_ se réveiller. Encore prise dans les filets insistants de l'anesthésie et des antidouleurs, elle rêve et a reconstitué autour d'elle un décor minimaliste et cotonneux, où son âme interrogative flotte à la frontière de la vie.

Elle se voit habillée d'un pantalon étroit et d'un blouson pratiques qui constituent sa tenue de travail habituelle. Sa queue de cheval haute lui confère une allure plus juvénile malgré ses trente ans bien tassés et évoque certainement l'adolescente qu'elle a dû être un jour. Derrière la sécurité d'une vitre symbolique, rencognée dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre, elle se voit jouer dehors avec Trixie. Elle éprouve de la culpabilité en pensant à sa fille et à son ex-mari car elle nourrit des doutes sur la capacité du jeune homme à l'élever seule si elle-même n'était plus là. A tous les coups, Dan se laisserait certainement mener par le bout du nez.

Traçant mentalement deux colonnes imaginaires, Chloé a inscrit en gros le nom de la fillette en faveur de ses raisons de s'accrocher. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle hésite parce qu'elle n'est pas heureuse. Elle considère sa vie comme une longue suite d'échecs et de déceptions dont l'accumulation pèse finalement assez lourd dans la balance. Pendant qu'elle se trouve dans cet état, bizarrement détachée à observer sa vie de loin, avec ce qui lui paraît être une relative objectivité, elle tient les comptes de ses casseroles émotionnelles. Sa mère frivole qui a fui ses responsabilités dans sa carrière d'actrice sans réellement s'occuper d'elle, ses camarades d'école qui n'étaient amis avec elle que par intérêt, les petits-amis qui ne restaient jamais plus de quelque mois… Et à présent son commissariat qui la déteste pour ses allégations de corruption.

Dan ne l'a pas soutenue, brisant leurs promesses mutuelles de veiller l'un sur l'autre. Cerise sur le gâteau, depuis leur séparation, elle a la perspective d'être une mère célibataire qui allait recréer à son tour le schéma du parent absent dont elle-même avait souffert. L'amour de son enfant fait-il le poids face à l'ampleur de ce qu'elle estime avoir raté ? Elle est sûre que Dan, dont le pragmatisme reste proche du sien, se remariera sans tarder et que Trixie aura très bientôt une nouvelle famille… Ainsi tout sera bien et en ordre. C'est un sentiment réconfortant qu'elle apprécie.

Pourtant, au cœur de son rêve où elle est en train de prendre une décision des plus cruciales, Chloé n'est pas aussi seule qu'elle l'imagine. Une présence d'abord discrète commence à se condenser à la lisière de sa conscience. Quelqu'un qui croit en elle, bien que la réciproque ne soit pas vraie. Il a besoin d'elle en vie parce qu'il a, en quelque sorte, parié gros sur elle. Espérant mieux la convaincre, il choisit de se montrer sous une apparence qu'elle aime et respecte : celle de John Decker, son père décédé depuis des années. Heureuse de le revoir, elle se jette dans ses bras sans se poser de question et l'y serre longtemps.

.

* * *

 _Huey_ a intérêt à venir incognito. Ce n'est pas le père de Chloé. En vérité, c'est plutôt celui de... Lucifer. Et en dépit de leurs mauvaises relations, il a des projets pour son fils, où la jeune femme pourrait tenir un rôle majeur. Mais les épreuves qu'elle a endurées compromettent ses plans, car tel que c'est parti, elle pourrait décider de jeter l'éponge discrètement, et finir sa vie par choix au son d'un bip monotone. Ce serait du reste son droit le plus strict, il a accordé le même à toute l'humanité. Le droit aux âmes humaines de décider quand elles en ont assez de vivre, le "stop ou encore".

Mais en l'occurrence, celle-ci précisément a reçu de lui un autre don très spécial certes pas conféré à la légère ni à tous : celui de conserver tout son jugement face au Diable, la rendant ainsi totalement libre de résister à ses impérieux pouvoirs de suggestion. Bien que fervent partisan du libre arbitre humain, _Huey_ poursuit un autre but en arrangeant une rencontre entre cette femme et son fils perdu (à bien des égards). Il veut savoir si quelque chose de la nature primordiale de son fils peut être restauré, au prix d'une maturation brutale dont il espère beaucoup : l'expérience humaine. En neutralisant certains de ses dons innés et notamment les talents de manipulation de l'ange, il permet une relation plus sincère entre eux et un rapport moins inégal.

— Tu n'es pas aussi seule que tu crois, Chloé, lui révèle-t-il en pressant gentiment ses mains. Il y a quelqu'un en bas qui attend ton retour avec une certaine impatience.

— Oui, Trixie bien sûr…

— Pas seulement Trixie. En ce moment même, je vois un homme à côté de ton lit. Et il est plutôt beau.

— C'est sûrement Dan, répond-elle avec un hochement de tête entendu et des yeux tristes.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit lui. Je dirais un de tes boy's band dont tu mettais des affiches plein ta chambre ?

Elle le fixe en secouant la tête d'un air amusé et pas convaincue pour deux sous.

— Non, ils ont mieux à faire... Décris-le-moi.

— Oh tu sais pour moi ils se ressemblent tous… ironisa-t-il. Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, corpulence moyenne, caucasien, brun, yeux noirs... Son rasoir est en panne mais il est bien habillé…

Elle fronce les sourcils en regardant partout autour, curieuse de savoir comment son père peut discerner quelque chose qu'elle ne voit pas elle-même.

— Etrange, ponctue-t-elle d'un air songeur. Ce portrait me parle... Mais je doute un peu que ce soit celui auquel je pense… Si oui, c'est plutôt le genre de mec qui ne perd pas le Nord, tu vois... Sa copine était morte sous ses yeux depuis moins d'une demi-heure qu'il me faisait déjà du rentre dedans...

— Ah, c'est pas très malin.

— Je vais te dire, au départ, j'ai trouvé ce comportement détaché très suspect ! Mais il semble qu'il soit comme ça naturellement, en fait : faussement poli et maniéré à l'extérieur, misanthrope au fond et insensible au point d'en être choquant…

— Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup…

— Très franchement, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de type qu'on a envie de fréquenter si on n'y est pas obligé...

Le faux John Decker écarquille les yeux sans un mot, et soulève un sourcil dubitatif en la regardant, et cela la fait rire.

— Ok, je vois ce que tu insinues… admet-elle en baissant un peu les yeux. Je reconnais qu'il a de l'allure et un certain… magnétisme, indéniable. Mais… il est lourd et insupportablement énervant. Pourquoi on est toujours en train de parler de lui, déjà ? Au lieu de profiter de ce moment, quoi qu'il signifie ?

— Je suis inquiet pour toi... Je voudrais que tu sois heureuse et que tu profites de la vie. Ce qui se passe avec Dan t'a échaudée. Ça se comprend, bien sûr. Mais je suis assez bien placé pour savoir que c'est difficile d'élever un enfant tout seul… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si cet homme séduisant te drague, c'est qu'il te trouve jolie. Je ne suis peut-être pas objectif mais je pense bien que _d'autres_ pourraient être du même avis. Tu pourrais retrouver un compagnon, si tu voulais. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout affronter seule, toujours et tout le temps.

Chloé le regarde avec la bouche ouverte, complètement interloquée. _Huey_ pense qu'il a peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop et que s'il continue dans ce sens, il sera percé à jour très vite. Il est sans doute trop loin du John Decker qui faisait passer les petits-copains de sa fille au détecteur de mensonge avant de les autoriser à sortir avec elle...

— Oh papa ! Pendant une seconde, j'ai eu l'impression terrifiante que tu essayais de me caser avec Lucifer… Est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi désespérée ou quoi ? Et puis, Dan et moi, on n'est même pas divorcés ! La question n'est vraiment pas à l'ordre du jour…

— Ok, alors qu'est-ce qui est l'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, au fond de toi ?

Elle le regarde avec un sourire incrédule, clignant des yeux. Elle tourne la tête de côté et se mord la lèvre, en laissant échapper un petit rire sous le coup de la pensée incongrue qu'elle vient d'avoir.

— Tu sais qu'il demande tout le temps ça aux gens ?... Mais je veux bien te le dire à toi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier servant qui pousserait mon caddie au supermarché. Ou d'un amant dans la jet set qui me couvrirait de cadeaux. Grâce à Maman, j'ai été vaccinée très tôt ! Je veux juste faire mon boulot ; gagner honnêtement et utilement mon maigre salaire de flic, ça me va très bien ! Idéalement, tout ce qu'il me faudrait, ce serait simplement, une nouvelle recrue, même un bleu, je m'en fiche, du moment qu'il soit un équipier fiable et loyal qui ne me laisserait pas tomber, quelqu'un en qui je pourrais enfin avoir confiance. Tu conviendras que le noceur frivole et libertin convaincu ne rentre pas bien dans cette catégorie… ironisa-t-elle.

— Tu as peur de lui, hein ? questionna _Huey_ subitement plus sérieux.

— Non, c'est juste qu'il a une personnalité que je trouve assez répugnante ! En plus… il n'aime pas les enfants !

— N'est-ce pas plutôt que tu te doutes intuitivement de ce qu'il cache sous ce masque ? Ce comportement d'adolescent rebelle attardé, son besoin de s'étourdir en permanence dans l'alcool, le sexe... Ce sont les problèmes qu'il veut fuir comme ça qui te font reculer. Et sa solitude… le fait qu'il ne semble avoir aucun ami. C'est sa souffrance, bien plus que son mode de vie inapproprié auquel tu ne voudrais pas exposer Trixie…

Elle penche la tête, un peu embarrassée de ces remarques inattendues pour répondre :

— Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi clairvoyant...

— Ma chérie, je n'ai jamais vu que tu sois du genre à te laisser marcher sur les pieds et tu n'as pas à le laisser entrer dans ta vie si tu ne le veux pas. Mais je veux juste te rappeler que tu as le droit de poser des limites. Choisis simplement le mode de relation qui te convient et montre-lui clairement où elle commence et où elle s'arrête. Je crois que tu pourrais être surprise de sa bonne volonté...

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'irrite-t-elle un peu en raison de son insistance incompréhensible.

 _Huey_ hoche la tête et lui sourit avec bienveillance et un peu de résignation. Il est temps qu'il se retire car elle sent déjà que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

— J'en sais qu'il est resté des heures à tes côtés, alors que tu penses qu'il a la capacité d'attention d'un gosse de cinq ans… Vu d'ici, je dirais que ton traitement a une assez bonne influence sur lui, non ? termine-t-il d'un ton léger.

.

* * *

Lucifer a la tête baissée et il s'est résigné à l'humiliation cuisante de devoir _prier_ son illustre Paternel, ce bâtard absolutiste, notoirement connu pour sa cruauté placide, son silence obstiné et son inaction légendaire... Ou peut-être était-il d'une surdité à géométrie variable ? Ou qu'il prenait son pied à le voir sur le grill, en train de supplier ? Le Déchu expire profondément.

C'est à ce moment que Chloé ouvre pourtant les yeux et commence à émerger. Ses paupières se lèvent lentement pendant que sa conscience embrumée tente de se rappeler où elle est. Le souvenir de son rêve s'envole trop vite en ne laissant qu'une impression confuse mais réconfortante.

Elle reconnaît alors avec surprise le visage souriant aux intenses yeux noirs penché au-dessus d'elle. Ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser, elle se contente d'esquisser un sourire timide en réponse. L'enclume stomacale de Lucifer vient de perdre quelques kilos d'un coup.

— Est-ce que j'ai comaté longtemps ? questionne-t-elle prudemment.

Il la considère d'un air navré, pince un peu les lèvres avant de déclarer le plus sérieusement du monde avec un petit soupir :

— Trois ans...

Comme elle arbore une incrédulité teintée d'angoisse, il cligne des yeux avec une courte dénégation malicieuse pour lui faire comprendre qu'il plaisantait.

— Idiot ! rétorque-t-elle en souriant malgré elle.

— J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un faible pour eux, je m'adapte… souligne-t-il insolemment avec une expression amusée.

Elle soupire à ses bêtises, un peu abasourdie par la gentillesse inhabituelle de son ton quand il lui parle. En secouant un peu la tête pour ne pas se laisser embobiner, elle questionne d'un air toujours plein d'incompréhension :

— Mais enfin, vous avez été criblé de balles ! Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas… plus mort ?

— Décidément, vous avez un vrai problème avec le concept d'immortalité…

Elle s'agite un peu, déçue et impatientée par son petit jeu ordinaire consistant à se faire passer pour le Diable, et qu'elle prend comme sa façon de protéger son jardin secret… Son sourire omniprésent est assez charmant pourtant. Elle s'attend à moitié à ce qu'il gâche tout avec une insinuation sexuelle douteuse, alors elle poursuit sur le terrain sécurisant de l'enquête. Même si ses souvenirs sont très vagues, elle lui demande ce qu'il est advenu du manager de Delilah. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet qui l'inquiète. Mais sans détailler, il répond sobrement qu'il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

Comme il a l'air gêné par ses questions, elle se figure qu'il va partir et s'oblige à terminer par le plus important.

— J'ai l'impression que sans votre aide, je serais morte. Alors merci.

Charmeur et puéril comme il sait l'être les trois quarts du temps, il s'appuie un peu sur le bord du lit en feignant l'étonnement et la surdité.

— Pardon ? Vous pouvez répéter la dernière partie ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu…

Elle secoue encore la tête devant ses facéties. Son petit poing rebondit sur le bras qu'il a accoudé tout près, pendant qu'elle réitère ses remerciements. Il les reçoit avec embarras en l'assurant que ça n'était rien, mais ses yeux ne quittent pas ses les doigts fins timides qui s'attardent sur le tissu de sa manche.

— Vous êtes bien trop intéressante pour que je vous laisse mourir… déclare-t-il tout de go.

— Quoi ? Vous m'avez sauvée parce que je suis _intéressante_?

— Tout à fait, admet-il sans gêne. Et un poil irritante aussi.

Elle trouve que c'est plutôt drôle venant de sa part, mais change de sujet. D'une voix plus incertaine et en lui coulant un petit regard inquiet, elle poursuit :

— Et maintenant ?

Ces deux petits mots qui n'ont l'air de rien restent suspendus entre eux, lourds de sens. L'affaire du meurtrier de la chanteuse malchanceuse est résolue. En théorie, il pourrait décider de retourner à son business habituel et ranger cette collaboration au placard des expériences inédites que son appétit de vie aime tant faire… sauf qu'il n'en a pas envie.

Il se recule un peu vers le dossier de sa chaise, pour la considérer toujours très à l'aise et faussement pensif.

— Et bien… plastronne-t-il de son accent raffiné et légèrement traînant, je crois avoir assez prouvé combien je peux être un atout inestimable dans la lutte contre le crime… Et puisque vous êtes une paria dans votre commissariat, j'imagine que ça pourrait être le début d'une belle amitié…

Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais elle sourit encore et puis lui redemande une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle connaît déjà la réponse.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Il lui a déjà dit. Et pourrait répéter inlassablement et inutilement qu'il est Lucifer Morningstar, Diable de son état quoiqu'en congé "sabbatique"… Mais à tout prendre, c'est une question brûlante qu'il préférerait lui retourner _à elle_. Qui était-elle pour pouvoir rester si désespérément sage, avec un tel naturel ?

— Lucifer ! s'égosille Trixie.

La progéniture du lieutenant vient d'entrer soudain en trombe dans la pièce, et la magie du moment est aussitôt brisée. La miniature humaine s'est jetée sur lui pour l'enlacer à la taille, avec ses mains pleines de chocolat fondu. Et il s'en désole car son Armani constellé de trous a déjà connu une dure journée. La présence pure et pétillante de l'enfant chasse ostensiblement Lucifer qui préfère éviter d'assister à ces écœurantes retrouvailles familiales, anticipant que l'ex de Chloé allait probablement faire irruption d'une minute à l'autre...

Il bougonne après Trixie, mal à l'aise devant ses démonstrations d'affection collantes qu'il juge très irrévérencieuses. Il pousse doucement mais fermement l'enfant vers le lieutenant pour s'en dépêtrer. Puis il soupire et attrape sa veste en se dirigeant vers la porte. Entre cette petite mioche qui le trouve "rigolo", le géniteur franchement hostile, et sa mère qu'il ne peut pas séduire, il se demande s'il n'y a pas quelque chose de vraiment détraqué dans les valeurs de toute cette famille…

Mais quand dans son dos, la voix de Chloé s'élève pour demander, avec une adorable petite touche d'incertitude :

— Lucifer ? On se revoit lundi, au poste ?

Il acquiesce avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— A lundi, lieutenant. J'ai hâte d'y être.

En rentrant en direction du Lux, il est si inexplicablement soulagé, qu'il ne se sent presque plus toucher terre. Depuis le sacrifice de ses ailes, c'est la première fois qu'il a de nouveau l'impression enivrante qu'il pourrait voler. Il monte dans sa Corvette noire et fait rugir le moteur avec satisfaction. Il se sent libre, avide et impatient. Quelque chose de nouveau était en train de se produire...

Les rayons du soleil passent leurs doigts dans ses mèches brunes, surplombées par des verres solaires qui se mettent à briller soudain, en jetant alentours un vibrant halo circulaire éphémère. Dans son rétroviseur, un reflet lumineux insistant danse obliquement pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne les rabatte sur son nez.

Rien de plus. _Huey_ n'a jamais vraiment été un grand bavard.

FIN


End file.
